Today, most, if not all, motor vehicles come with seats equipped with head restraints. Head restraints provide not only comfort for riders but also serve the function of protecting an occupant's head and neck in case of an accident.
Head restraint systems typically have head restraint guides within the back frame of the seat. Typical head restraint guides are installed after the seatback is foamed and trimmed. The problem with installing the head restraint guides after the seat is foamed and trimmed is that it is then difficult to install and then if necessary, difficult to remove from the back frame. This can be a costly approach to installing head restraint guides.
Another problem that typical head restraint guide assemblies encounter is that they may only be installed in exactly one manner. Head restraint guides in prior art must either be inserted on the in board or on out board side. Guides in prior art have stems that must be installed in one particular manner. Typically, the head restraint guides are not interchangeable with each other. As a result, one may encounter difficulty in finding replacement pieces for repairs and can add more time to installation. Costs also increase if parts are installed or repaired improperly due to the installer's confusion.
Another problem is that typical head restraint guides have chuck between the guide and seatback and thereby increase the chuck of head restraint assembly to seat frame. This can cause significant rattling noises between the head restraint assembly to the seat frame. Manufacturers and consumers alike find it highly desirable to minimize rattle between the seat parts so as to not cause further distractions while driving.
This invention embodies two different versions of the torqued, error-proof, chuck-free, helical head restraint guide. One version is dual locked and the other is single locked. Both versions allow for error proof installation in that the stems are both identical and can be dropped into the back frame in any orientation and they align themselves properly. The stems are also installed before the foaming and trimming of the seat which allows the installer to have a better view of the installation and will eliminate installation errors. The stems also have a helix that allows for them to be torqued and not hammered. At the end of the helix is a hard stop that provides a positive stop for the torquing process, thereby reducing error in installation. Both versions also have certain safety features, such as anti-removal features to prevent the guide from being removed without the proper tools.
The dual locked version also has other features that help to solve the above mentioned problems in that there is a single bezel assembly for both stems and the bezel assembly is snapped onto the stems in an error proof manner, namely that it can not be turned one hundred eighty degrees and then be installed. The dual locked version also provides for improved load carrying capability and improved lateral chuck performance because the head restraint guide is locked on both of the head restraint posts. For safety reasons, the head restraint is also not able to be removed from the guide without the use of a tool.